


a Parle Productions fanfiction

by flamingwreck



Category: Parle Productions - Fandom
Genre: Other, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwreck/pseuds/flamingwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Kelly, and the Parle crew go to San Diego Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready to go

“Jack get up we need to leave in a couple of hours, come on jack.” Kelly repeatedly hit Jack with their stuffed baby bruce. Jack woke up with a funny grin on her face “ i wasn’t actually asleep kelly i was just playing with you.” jack said laughing as his beautiful eyes gleamed with happiness. kelly just sat there smiling and saying that she was gonna kill jack for doing that, but jack knew she was just faking it. “ come on gigglepants we have to get ready.” said kelly as she rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. “ what is going on today?” jack thought as he went to the closet to grab his clothes for the day, “ oooh yeah today is our flight to San Diego for comic con.” jack said out loud as he smacked himself in the face. jack and kelly got ready then proceeded to go down to the kitchen for breakfast. they were almost done eating when the door to their house flies open and in walks Charlotte, Amala, Laura, Connor, and Danny all came into the house. kelly had totally forgotten that her sister had a key to jack and hers house, so kelly had ran into the hallway to ask them how the hell they had got into their house. jack had finished his cup of coffee and walked into the hallway only to be grabbed by charlotte in a giant bear hug. “ hey charlotte. “ jack said as all of the air from his body was removed because of charlottes tight hug. “ charlotte get off of him you're suffocating my wife/ husband. “ kelly said and charlotte released him. after finding his air jack went and talked to the rest of the parle crew. during this time kelly had managed to sneak upstairs and put a little special box in her bag. it was going to be jack and hers wedding anniversary when they were at the convention so kelly wanted to bring her present with. the crew was talking and laughing when kelly came down, and no one noticed she was gone. except charlotte, who come over to her when she reached the bottom step. “ hey sis, where did you go? “ asked charlotte, “ shhhh charlotte i went to put jacks present in my bag. “ whispered kelly. charlotte blinked twice which was their signal for that they understood what the other one had said, charlotte walked away to go and mingle and jack came over and put his hands around his loving wife. “ what time does are plane leave love? “ jack asked as he kissed the top of kelly's head very sweetly. “ we should leave for the airport in 10 minutes honey “ said kelly as she hugged jack and took in the calm before the storm which would ensue when they got to the airport. “ awwww look at the love bird. “ exclaimed conor, and everyone stopped and looked over at jack and kelly. they had been together for almost seven years and it still felt like day one to everyone, even kelly and jack. “ we should head out to the airport now” said jack as he kissed kellys head one last time and started to make his way upstairs. “ill come up and grab my bag so you dont have to lug both of them down. “ said kelly as she started to make her way up the stairs. kelly and jack reached their bedroom and grabbed their last things like ipods, headphones, laptops, memory cards, and cameras. kelly was the only one who had remembered to grab coats because jack wouldn’t have and then he would be complaining in the airport. they both went downstairs and handed their language to amala who took in outside to dani’s cars. jack and kelly went around the house making sure that everything was turned off and that nothing would blow up the house or something when they were gone. “ ok were ready to go!! “ exclaimed jack and kelly at the same time. so the group packed themself into the car and started off towards the airport.


	2. At the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Kelly, and the rest of the Parle gang get to the airport, fun and cuteness happens.

“Charlotte turn right there!!” yelled kelly as charlotte almost passed a parking spot, in the airport parking lot. “ OK!!! “ yelled charlotte as she turned into the parking spot kelly was pointing to. when charlotte parked the car everyone got out their bags and walked twords the airport. “ heey jack!! bet i can run faster then you! “ yelled amala and her and jack went sprinting away towrds the airport. “jack is like a child trapped in a adults body.”said kelly to conor with a small smile on her face, as she watched her love running at full speed to the airport doors. “ I win!!!!” yelled amala, jack was standing next to her with his hands on his knees panting. kelly and the rest of the gang got to the door and they all congratuated amala. “ come on guys we need to get checked in our plane leaves in two and a half hours.” said laura checking her watch. the gang went to the airport and got there tickets, then they proceeded to go throught security. after security they all meet over by their gate. “ so we still have two hours till we can bored, what should we do? “ asked dani as she sat in one of the chairs by the gate. “ well there are some stores around here so we can go shopping” said kelly, “ yeah!!!!” yelled out charlotte and conor, “ ok just meet back here before we have to bord.” said kelly looking at her watch. they all walked around the little mall till they found a store that they wanted to go in. jack, charlotte, and kelly were walking around when charlotte stopped and pointed to a toy store. “ oh yeah, we went there when we went to Alcon “ said jack looking at the toy store. “ can we go in, Please” said charlotte with her puppy dog eyes. “ yeah jack can we go in… Please. “ said kelly as she started her big puppy dog eyes. “ ok, we can go in “ said jack as he put his arm around kellys weist, “ YEAH!! “ yelled charlotte and kelly. charlotte ran into the store, and jack and kelly walked in. when they walked in they had totally forgot that this toy store was like a toy machine, there were trains and dolls in one corner and in another a giant stuffed animal section. “ ooooo jack lets go to the stuffed animals “ exclaimed kelly with her eyes gleaming like her inner child was let loose. “ ok sweety “ said jack as he kissed kelly on her cheek, and lead her towards the stuffed animals. they saw only a couple of stuffed animals when they came across two stuffed llamas, one pink and the other blue, they both had a heart sewn onto them saying I Love You. “ oh jack they're so adorable, can we get them?” asked kelly holding them up to jack. jack really liked how the llamas looked next to kellys overjoyed face. “ yeah lets get them they're too cute to pass up. “ said jack as kellys smile grew bigger and bigger, when jack finished she took his hand and ran to the cash register where they say charlotte standing there with a stuffed dolphin. “ hey sis, i see you got yourself a stuffed animal. “ yelled charlotte when she saw them. “ yeah jack and I are getting these really cute llamas” said kelly as they approached charlotte who was at the end of the line. after paying they all walked over to their gate. when they got there jack pulled out the pink llama and kelly the blue on. “ jack i have a present for you. “ said kelly as she hid the blue llama behind her back. “ i have a present your you too . “ said jack as he hid the pink llama behind his back. “ ok on the count of three we will show each other what we got them. “ said jack with a huge grin on his face, “ ok… 1… “ said kelly with a huge grin on her face too, “ two…. “ said jack as he locked eyes with kelly, “ three!! “ they both said together. kelly and jack pulled out their llamas and held them out to the other. “ ooooo jack its perfect “ said kelly, “ oh kelly its just what i wanted. “ said jack, they gave each other their llamas and then kelly went into a nice sweet kiss with jack. as they parted the gang was already there. “ hello, we are now boarding flight 781 to San Diego “ said the female voice on the speakers. “ come on guys lets get going “ said amala, and everyone headed towards the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all!! the second chapter is up, hope you all like it and keep liking it, sharing with your friends, and leaving comments. the next chapter will take awhile because of school and my job, but it will get up. so yeah thanks guys for reading this and i hope you liked it.
> 
> thanks,  
> Flamingwreck :D


	3. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parle gang finally lands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter, i don't know what is gonna happen in the next chapters but i will try to finish it off soon. this chapter was uploaded in a rush so there will be spelling mistakes, so please just deal with it. other than that i hope you enjoy the this chapter. :)

“ attention passengers we will be preparing to land soon. Please put your seatbelts back on, and put your seats in the upright position. “ said the flight attendant. kelly looked over at jack who had fell asleep with his seatbelt off. kelly leaned over and fashioned his seatbelt, and then did her own seat belt. it had been a very boring flight with the gang spread out throughout the plane, so kelly had nothing to do since jack had fell asleep. kelly looked out of the window while the plane was descending down to San Diego. “ ok passengers we have landed in San Diego the weather is a hot 87 with sunny skys. you are now able to unbuckle and move about the cabin, and thank you for flying with us, we hope to see you again soon. “ said the flight attendant over the intercom. kelly looked over and was surprised to see that jack was still asleep, even after the turbulence. “ Jack, hey we landed wake up sleepyhead. “ said kelly as she was lightly shaking jack. Jack woke up and looked around, probably forgetting that they were in a plane with people everywhere. jack and kelly got their carry ons and left the airplane. kelly had got a text from charlotte asking where they were. kelly had sent back saying that they were going down the escalator by the bag retrieval area. “ how was the flight? “ jack asked after kelly had finished her text. “ it was good, quite after you fell asleep. but i did get some really cute pictures of you and your llama. “ said kelly wrapping her arm around jack. “ oh yeah my llama, where is he? “ asked jack as he looked around in a panicked motion. “ I have it love. “ said kelly as she pulled out the blue llama, kissed it and handed it back to jack, who gave kelly a little peck on the check, “ thanks love. “ said jack pulling kelly towards him. “ there you two are!! “ said laura as jack and kelly got off of the escalator. “ where did you think they were? “ said dani and amala, looking at laura with a seriously face. charlotte, jack, and kelly all started laughing because the faces the three were making was hilarious. “ So wheres our ride to the hotel? “ asked Dani after they were done laughing. “ your looking at them! “ said kelly as she motioned to her and jack. “ What you two arn’t driving us around a place that we’ve never been! “ exclaimed dani looking very frightened. “ oh come on Dani give Jack and Kelly a chance. “ charlotte said as she playfully hit dani on the shoulder. “ i’ll go get the rental car. “ jack said as he walked towards the area that the bright green arrow was pointing to. “ Hello can i help you sir. “ said a over enthusiastic worker at the rental car desk. “ Hi there should be a car under the name Jack Poole “ jack said watching as the lady as she looked up his info. “ yes we have a blue van for you. is this correct sir? “ “ yeah thats right “ jack said. “ ok if you can sign this and ill get the keys for you. “ the worker said as she handed jack a peice of papper and a pen. as jack signed the paper the lady went and got the keys for him. “ ok here we go, your van is in spot 26. have a good trip sir. “ said the worker as she took the paper and pen from jack and handed him the keys. “ Thanks “ said jack as he took the keys and headed to where the gang was. “ ya got the keys? “ asked kelly as jack came back. “ no the lady wouldn't let me have a car. “ said jack joking as he showed kelly the keys. “ come on then lets get to the hotel “ said Amala picking up her bag. “ Parle come on, unless you wanna be left behind! “ yelled amala as her, kelly, and jack started towards the car lot. after finding their car and packing their luggage into it, they were on the road to the hotel. after about 20 minutes of driving jack finally pulled into the hotel parking lot. “ see dani we didn't die with me driving “ said jack as he turned off the car and opened his door. “ yeah i guess, but i have a bad feeling about you guys driving. “ Dani said as she retrieved her bag from the trunk. “ ok lets go get checked in, then we can go look around the area. “ charlotte suggested as her and amala started off towards the hotel. “ hey, wait up! “ yelled laura running with dani to charlotte and amala. jack and kelly ran to them at the door to the hotel. I’ll go get the keys for all of us. “ said amala walking up to the desk. the rest of the gang stayed back. “ this convention is gonna be great! “ laura said. “ yeah were gonna show the San Diego who Parle is! “ charlotte yelled to the group, as all laughed. amala came back with the keys for everyones rooms. “ ok guys i got the keys, but it looks like we're all spread out. “ amala said just as everyone was calming down. the gang took their keys and headed to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is made for everyone who is in Parle Productions and to anyone who likes their videos. this is the first chapter but more will come. 
> 
> Thanks guys,
> 
> Flamingwreck


End file.
